Dreamer Born
by McWizardX
Summary: Here's to those who know of my Dreamer fic, this story deals with the history of long ago several hundred years before the events of Dreamer, the origin of all history. It all starts here.
1. J

Dreamer Born

The History of Dreamer Saga

Prologue:

Long thousands of years before the events of Dreamer, before the book of history was even written, there lived a mighty human civilization far advanced in technology than present day.  The humans were enlightened blessing themselves with special gifts of earth, life, and nature.  High up in the sky there floated an island and upon it the capital city of all the Earth, Utopia.  In this time of great prosperity, no one ever thought that life could change.  So they thought and ignorance one day lead to their downfall.

Chapter 1:  J

One of the two princesses of the King of Utopia named K went out for a ride on her winged horse.  K, the more adventurous than her other sister, constantly went out to explore the land whenever she could.  Her appearance weren't always so royal but she always kept her crown on to show that she was part of the royal family.  Many viewed K to be one of natural beauty without need of special make up.  At times she would return home with dirt all over her face yet still look beautiful enough to attract the young nobles of Utopia.  Her winged horse, Sky, is a pure white breed dressed in a golden saddle and décor.  K thought such dress was unnecessary since it would only get dirty but her father had to have his way to make sure his daughters had the best.

It was a bright morning day and the wind blew lightly across the fields.  The harvest time looked grand as always as the agricultural workers used their skills of earth and grass to make the land fertile.  Feeling adventurous K traveled further than her normal route all the way towards the deep black forest.  She had studied that in the black forest grew a special fruit, purple cherries, which could cure most sickness and muscle aches.  Thinking of her father always complaining about a back and neck ache she wanted to get some to make into a potion for him.  Flying low through the forest she searched for the purple cherries but having no luck she dismounted her flying horse to look on foot.

K:  Stay right here Sky, I'll be right back.

K searched around a small area, trying to find the purple cherries but with no luck.  After about an hour K started to doubt her memory about reading purple cherries being in the dark forest.  Ready to head back to recheck the books she heard a sound not far from her.  Turning towards that direction she became defensive wondering who was there.

K:  Hello?  Is someone there?

She walked forward towards the noise hoping that it was just an animal.  As she got closer she saw a reflective glass on the ground.  Examining it closer she lightly touched it.  It was metal.  This isn't a piece of glass but what would be as clear as glass but feel cold like metal.  Rubbing her fingers across it she cut herself from its sharpness.  It was a knife, no not a knife, a dagger.

K:  A dagger?  I haven't seen something like this in real life, only in textbooks.

It was a real dagger, made for combat.  She recognized the shape of it; it was far different from all the other knives used in the kitchen and carving art.

Taking a closer look she noticed that it was attached to something.  The black forest was too dark with only bits of sunrays pouring in.  Looking really carefully she noticed that the dagger wasn't attached to something, someone was holding it.  Tracing the hand she saw the face of a man, slumped on a tree.  He had rough black hair with minor scars on his face.  She would have noticed him earlier but his clothes were all dark black.  The person didn't seem like he was alive, he didn't move, not even by touch.  Yet the strangest thing was he had a grip on the dagger.  K needed to see better, she looked up to the sky and used her skill to move branches.  The light shinned on the person with the dagger.  He indeed wore all black along with some light armor.  K had never seen such attire in real life, only in textbooks.  Was he here from long ago?

K:  Hello?  Are you alive?

There was no response.  The man just lay there.  K felt worried so she concentrated and levitated him towards her flying horse.  Maybe he'll wake up after the doctor has seen him.

K:  Sky, I want you to take us home carefully.

The winged horse took to the sky heading back towards Utopia.

*****

Inside the small hospital of Utopia, K had a doctor of look at the man in black.  It was the doctor's first time seeing someone in this condition and didn't have the experience to deal know what to do next.

Doctor:  I'm sorry K, to tell you the truth, most people today are very healthy and doctors around the world are less needed.  I'm not qualified to help him.  His body is unharmed and that is all I know.

K:  Its okay, atleast we know its not a physical condition.

The doctor left.  K placed another damp cloth on the man's forehead.  She glanced at his hand, still holding onto the dagger.  He had to be alive otherwise he wouldn't hold on so tight.  K then recalled a skill she was taught but had never used.  She could dive into someone's mind when they were asleep.  It wasn't something she truly knew how to do but she had to try.  Holding onto the man's free hand she closed her eyes and focused.

Images started to appear, she saw another kingdom, much like the one on earth but filled with different people.  The people were much shorter and had blue skin.  It was very prosperous kingdom much like the Earth is but then suddenly there was an explosion.  Shadow like creatures invaded the prosperous land destroying everything.  The people around fell to a dark shadow creature.  As the kingdom fell into ruin, the man in the black cloak appeared.  He held a sword rather than a dagger and started to slay all the shadows around.  Just as he had fought them off he looked towards the sky and saw the greater shadow approaching.  Looking all around him he then looked very frustrated.  Raising his sword up into the air he let out a huge amount of energy.  The sword started to float not far from his hands and two colored circled flew out of the sword, one blue the other red.  Energy started to fill up to the point where it was hard to see then . . .

K jerked back and let go off the man's hand.  The images she saw, it was stunning.  She didn't know what to make of it.  Suddenly the man stood up.  He looked around and right at K.

K:  You're . . . awake.

The man just stood there looking at her.

K:  You're not from around here are you?  Who are you?

J:  My name is J.

K:  J?  That's a name from the royal lineage of Prodigies, so you are from here.

J:  No, I'm not.  Where am I?  Am I on the Earth?

K:  Yes you are.

J:  How long have I been out?

K:  I don't know, I found you in the black forest.

J:  Oh.

The man known as J sat there emotionless.  K felt disturbed by the strange images she saw within J's mind and fell compelled to ask a few questions.

K:  Um . . . I don't know how to say this but, I used my powers to read your mind and I saw some things that I have never seen before.  You were in combat in this vision.  Are you some type of warrior?

J emotionlessly looked at K.  Rubbing his head a few times he let out a sigh.

J:  I'm from the Moon Kingdom of the Earth.

K:  Moon Kingdom?  But that is just a fairy tale.  There's no kingdom on the moon . . . is there?

J fell silent.  He laid back down and turned away from K.

K:  Hey what's wrong?

J didn't answer.  K laid her hand on J's shoulder.

J:  Leave me alone.  I must think.

K:  But you're hurt and what if you need some help?

J:  I'm not hurt and if I were I would have died long time ago rather than hibernate for hundreds of years.  Now leave me.

K was reluctant to leave J's side but she obeyed his wishes and left the room.  Finally alone, J closed his eyes and tried to recall the last of his memories.

To be continued . . .

Author's Note:  Some asked me of the origin of the events of dreamer.  Recently I got into all this RPG games so I decided, hey, lets give everyone who loves Dreamer a treat and write a fic about the history using the influence of the RPG games I've been playing.  So for your amusement, the saga of Dreamer History.


	2. Memories

Chapter 2:  Memories

J's memories were unclear; it was filled with many dark clouds that hid his past.  Opening his eyes he turned towards his dagger.  It was the mysterious blade forged by the blue fire of the moon.  The civilization there was much primitive compared to the earth but their culture was much more interesting.  No one there had the blessed powers of the earth but their powers were physical devices and technology.  The blacksmith who crafted such a blade gave it to J as a gift, to show that the Moon Kingdom did exist.  The best proof is something that no one has ever seen before.  The blade held an enchanted power much different than that of Prodigy power.  It was an instrument to draw in energy and release it.  Another one of its features was the ability to focus on dreams to find its inner most meaning.  The Moon Kingdom's culture revolved around the concept that dreams meant something.  It was their honored religion.  Laying in his hospital bed J looked at the dagger and touched it while closing his eyes.  Focusing his powers to help energize the blade he searched through his dreams deep within his mind.

*****

Blacksmith:  Master J, this isn't just an ordinary sword, it's a relic.

J:  Relic?

J watched amusingly at his friend the blacksmith as he pounded away on his anvil.

Blacksmith:  I have used our rare metals and have forged it with our sacred blue fire.  This sword is the proof of the Moon Kingdom's very existence and also it carries with it the way of my people.

J looked at the picture that hung on the wall, it was strange and abstract filled with color and a single moon person sitting on what appears to be flowers.  It was a representation of dreams.

J:  Dreams?

Blacksmith:  It can guide you by your own dreams but for such a thing to happen it must be properly charged with energy.

*****

Darkness spread through the lands of the Moon Kingdom as shadow creatures appeared everywhere.  J drew out his relic sword and slay as many as he could but he grew tired.  With heavy arms he looked towards the dark sky.  A greater giant shadow loomed overhead preparing to engulf the entire moon.  J focused his powers and built a charge for his sword.  Using the sword as a projector he let out a focused blast right at the great shadow but to no avail.

Three of his friends tried to battle back with the technology of their civilization, a hose of fire, a jet stream of water, and a surge of lightning, but it was also useless.  The shadow engulfed them whole, right before J's eyes.  J's eyes widen from the shock, the friends that he fought for are now gone, taken by the shadow.  He couldn't fight with his powers any more he had drained himself dry.  Still holding onto the sword he harnessed the remaining energies around him.  The red fire became a circled jewel and spun around the sword.  The blue water also turned into a circled jeweled then followed by the yellow lightning.  Closing his eyes he prayed for salvation.

J:  This is the end . . . the red fire, the blue waters, and the yellow lightning . . . 

The three colors accelerated its circling pattern around the sword as it slowly levitated up, just flying out of J's hands.  The sword let loose a blinding blast of energy right into the heart of the shadow. 

*****

J opened his eyes suddenly.  He had woken up from his dream.  The dagger he touched helped him see through the fog of his mind in dreams the disturbing final moments of the Moon Kingdom.  Sitting up he rubbed his head from the pain inside.  Taking a deep breath J then looked at his current future.  He is back on the Earth where he was born.  The same place he had forsaken many years ago and a royal family he cared nothing for. Even if he was part of the family bloodline he thought of it as nothing more than a freedom less lineage.  However there was nothing he could do about it.  No place he could go, no other realms he knew of or how to get there, there was no choice but to just live on the Earth for now.

J then thought of K, the one that woke him from his sleep.  He wished she hadn't woken him so he didn't have to face this horrid reality but he couldn't blame her, she just tried to help him.  However, she is part of the royal family and he could never befriend someone tied to the lineage.  There was a time when he didn't feel this way; it was long ago during his youth, before the ugly truth of tradition.

*****

J and his younger brother ran towards the green fields of a humble farm.  They played together for hours each day till they were too tired to run.  At times they would fall asleep in the fields till their parents brought them back in.  J's older sister stayed indoors and helped their parents with whatever task.  It was not long later that their parents soon spoke about going away.  At first J thought they were joking but as the days passed it became more serious.  High up in the capital city, the royal family gathered around J's parent's sick bed as they spoke a few words about lineage and about wishing they could raise their children longer but it was time to go as all previous ones had to go.  Out of their three children, J and his older sister M was chosen to be the next members of the royal family.  As far as J's younger brother Jun, he was taken to a worker village where a family adopted him.  And that was the last he saw of his brother Jun.

*****

J:  Cursed traditions.  Curses.  Maybe it would have been better if the shadow swallowed me back on the moon.  Great prodigy realms I hate it here!

Standing up, J marched towards the door and exited.  No more than two steps he was halted by the sound of a female voice.

K:  Where do you think you're going?

K asked accusingly as she folded her arms.

J:  I'm leaving.  It was better to have remained asleep in the forest than be back here.

J didn't turn to look at her but only towards the direction he is going in.

K:  Why?  You were practically dead out there!  Why would you want to remain asleep forever?

She walked towards J and nearly got in his face but he continued to avoid eye contact.

J:  I could dream can't I?  I could dream my life and I would have been happy.

K:  How?

J took out his dagger holding right at his eyes to see his own reflection in the blade.

J:  Through this!  With this I can stay asleep and just dream.  Dream of what life would be like the way it should have been.

K glanced at the dagger.  This man, J, he favored the dagger so much.  There must be a reason why.

K:  What's that dagger got to do with dreams?

J finally looked at K emotionlessly then back at his dagger.  Closing his eyes he took in a brief memory of the blacksmith from the moon.  He remembered him saying he should share this gift with others as proof as the Moon Kingdom's existence.

J:  Fine, I'll tell you.  This dagger holds the power for someone to see pass the mind and tap right into the true desires of someone, giving them whatever they want in a dream.  It can also seek out forgotten memories if that is what whoever seeks.  But the blade needs to be charged with power, for now it can absorb my own power.

K:  Such a unique thing, I have never heard of such.  What do you call it?

J:  I never gave it a name nor did the blacksmith who gave it to me.

K:  Why don't you name it?  It is part of the royal family custom to . . .

J rudely spoke.

J:  I know all about that crap, to give names to personal belongings or creatures of sort.  Very well if it pleases you milady I shall call my dagger Dreamer so that you maybe humored.

K:  There is no need to be sarcastic.

J remained sarcastic.

J:  Forgive me, milady for my overly sarcastic humor, I shall refrain from such a thing in your very presence.

K felt very annoyed so she stood in front of J and looked him in the eye.

K:  Now that's just rude!  Why are you so uncivilized?  Do you have something against me?

J glanced at K's annoyed eyes and walked passed her.

J:  Not against you, against your royal family.

K:  Don't you mean OUR family?

J:  No, I disown all of them, forever.  Now leave me, perhaps it's not too late for me to return to my sleep.

K never felt so angry in her life.  She raised her hand towards the leaving J and tried to bind him with her psychic power.

K:  You are not leaving!

J glanced back at K and smiled.

J:  You don't know my power do you?

K:  No but I certainly have enough strength to hold you there no matter what it is!  I've practiced and honed my powers everyday; I am one of the strongest of the royal family.  Unless you wish that I bound you even harder, my lord, you will cooperate and tell why you hate our family.

A dark flow of energy sparked all around J's body and banished the psychic bind that K held over him.  He turned and let his energy flow just for a while.  Black waves of energy passed all around.  J then split his image several times till he vanished in a blur.  K looked around to find him but couldn't trace where he went.  Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and there he was with his arms crossed.

K:  How did you . . . what are you?

K moved away in a fright.

J:  Unlike YOUR brothers and sisters who are more common with fire, water, lighting, ice, earth, and so forth, I hold a different type of power.  One that is rare in the lineage of Prodigies!  This is darkness type!

K thought about this type, she has almost never heard of it.  The only time she had heard of such a type was in the books but through out her life she had never met a darkness type prodigy.

K:  Darkness.  I have never seen a darkness type before.  No wonder you're the way you are.

J looked at K right into her eyes.

J:  Darkness doesn't mean we are bad or evil.  Many think we are but we only control the influences of dark.  Like in the day, there are times when there is light and there are times there is dark.  Never associate darkness for evil.  It's far from it.

J walked passed K again but stopped to tell her one more thing.

J:  Also remember this, darkness beats psychic powers.  Its part of the balance of order, so do not think you are special milady; I could humble you within an instant.

And thus J walked off but K followed discretely to see what J's attempting to do.

To Be Continued

Author's Note:  Why is the fic shorter than my usual 10 pages per chapter?  Easy, to make it easier to read on the readers.  I simple will focus on making smaller chapters so I can update often and readers don't have to devote so much time to reading just one chapter.  Well read on my friends.


End file.
